Kodomo Mitai
by Feng Shui Goddess
Summary: A/U Kagome is gone, and Inu Yasha is left alone to raise his six year old daughter, Hikari. But how will Hikari react to never knowing her mother, and her father's secret past? And how will Inu Yasha handle parenthood alone? CH2 UP!
1. Hikari

(:Disclaimer:) I do not own Inu Yasha, but I do own characters like Chiaki and Hikari.  
  
(:A.N:) Hello, everyone. My name's Mae, and I'm the author of this story ^ ^ Uum, basically the only Japanese in this story is the first paragraph so far, so um... live with it lol. j/k im not that mean. But anyways, please excuse the Japanese in this story and deal with the fact that I'm a foreigner. Now, to chapter one!  
  
Kodomo Mitai  
Chapter One : Hikari  
By : Feng Shui Goddess  
'Watashi wa... zenbu hitori da. Datte, tomodachi nanka iranai no... Sou ka? Sou, shinjitsu. Watashi no koisuru ga koko ja nai... Boku no Kagome. Aa, aishiteru Kagome, anata wa honto ni utsukushii to ureshii. Anata ga watashi no namida, watashi no dokidoki... anata wa watashi, watashi wa anata. Okaashi desu ne? Kore yozora wa honto ni sabishii, zenbu ga sabishii. Demo daijobu yo, bokutachi no tamashii ga hitotsu. Sou, hitotsu. Anata wa doko? Doko iru deshou? Shiranai yo... Demo, chigau tte. Kudasai, koko made oide to, kudasai. Kikoeru anata... Kikoeru. Konna ni jiyuu ni natte watashi nani o suru no darou? Watashi ha sora o yuku tori ni naru no? Nakushita mono bakari itsumo mochi aruiteita... Sabishii desu ne? Bokutachi ga futari ja nai... eien ni. Yorokobi o kanjitai yo... Demo, dekinai yo. Maa, Kagome, kudasai. Koko made oide to. Watashi no hitotsu inori ga anata. Kanjinai nanimo kanjinai boku wa. Doushite nano kimi ga shindeiru? Onegai hitoribocchi ni sasenai de. Inochi wa akkenakute hontouni inakunatte mou ichido daite hoshii... Gomen nasai, Kagome. Honto ni gomen nasai. Tenshi deshou, anata wa? Sou yo, wakatta. Sayonara, ikanakucha.'  
Have you ever had one of those days when you felt alone, like there was no one in the world besides yourself? Well, that's how I felt. But it wasn't just one of those days for me, for I always felt alone. My Kagome was gone, never to return. She and I had married, you see. We had gone and lived in her time, just as she always wanted. We lived for many years together, happy as could be. We had some wonderful times together, we really did. Kagome became a teacher, and she wasn't home very often. I didn't mind, though, for I knew she was happy at work. We owned a nice home in Tokyo, right near her family's shrine. Although I didn't like to live so close to her family, Kagome loved it, so I was happy. She would always have her mother and brother over for dinner, making vast amounts of oden and eating most of it herself. Her grandfather had died, so she felt it was best to be near her mother and brother to support them if they needed it. She was so kind, so very kind. As the years passed by, Kagome had gotten sick, very sick. She had what human's called 'cancer'. A very severe case of breast cancer, which eventually took her life. The years that we spent together during her illness were nerve wrecking, I was constantly worrying about her health. She would always just smile and tell me not to worry about it, but I could smell death on her. Before she had died, she and I had a daughter. My daughter, my little Hikari. Hikari was just like Kagome, like a little reincarnite of her soul. It made me sad to look at her sometimes, because of how much she made me think of Kagome. Hikari had never really known Kagome, and didn't remember her at all. In a way I was happy though, for I didn't want her to suffer badly from her mother's death. So now I was all alone, just Hikari and I.  
  
I sat down on a large leather recliner in the living room of my house, watching Hikari paint a picture on a large canvas. It was a lovely day in May, a gentle breeze blew from the open screen door leading out to the back porch. The sound of a small wind chime created a ringing in the air, peaceful and relaxing. Hikari was six now, she was getting so big and becoming mature. Her short black hair was pulled back in two small pig tails, and she wore a little flowered dress. Her big blue eyes stared curiously at the canvas in front of her, as she ran over to me. "Otosan! I can't think of any ideas of what to paint! Give me an idea pleaseeee?" she begged, tugging on my shirt. I laughed, "Why don't you paint the scenery of the outside? It's such a beautiful day," I recomended. She smiled, and nodded, "Okay! Thanks for the idea Otosannnn!" I nodded, "Sure thing, sweet." She giggled, "Sweet! That's funny when you call me that!" I laughed, "You think so? It suits you, you are sweet." She shook her head, "No, I'm not. I don't taste sweet, not one bit." I smiled, "I mean you act sweetly, you're kind." She ran back over to her canvas and started painting abstract things, things that you would expect from a child. I yawned, stretching back in the large chair. I had the day off work, and Hikari was on summer vacation. When I was at work she would go and play with some of her friends, of go to a day camp. "Nee, Hikari Chan. What do you want to do today?" I asked. "Let's go walk around the city and eat ice cream!" she giggled, as she turned around with paint all over her hands, clothes, and face. I laughed, "Okay, Hikari. But first, let's clean you up a little bit." She nodded, "Okay."  
  
Bathing was always a big, elaborate ordeal for Hikari. As for most young children, she required at least five different toys in the water, with plenty of perfumes and bubbles in the water. I sat next to the bath tub as she splashed around in the water, getting bubbles in her hair. She picked up one of her dolls and played with its overly long hair, twisting it around one of her short fingers. "Hikari Chan, why don't you wash your hair? You can play in the bath tub later, okay?" She nodded, and lathered her hair with sweet smelling shampoo. After getting a good lather, she rinsed her hair under the water faucet, and repeated the process with conditioner. She hurriedly washed her body and jumped out of the tub, wrapping herself in a towel that appeared very large next to her. I laughed as she shook her hair to dry it off, sending water flying everywhere. She got dressed into a small sailor style dress, and dryed her hair with the blow dryer (with my help, mind you). She requested that I put her hair into pigtails again, so I did with little ease. The little hair bands kept snapping when I tried to wrap them around her hair, and they made me very frustrated. I finally did it, though, making Hikari happy. After what seemed like hours of preparation, Hikari and I finally set out for our day on the town.  
  
Hikari dragged me through the street by the hand, stopping at every shop that sold little toys and plushies of San X and Sanrio characters. She was so cute when her eyes lit up, and a big childish grin appeared on her face. She was so mature for her age, I thought. She could be very serious and understanding at times, although like a child at other times. She loved doing childish things, like playing games, watching cartoons, and dressing up, but there was a side to her that was very mature. She would comfort you if you had a bad day, and she would get this cute sympathedic look on her face. Hikari dragged me into a small shop at the corner of a busy street, and stared admiringly at these little plush dogs. "They have ears like you, Otosan!" she said, smiling. "Do you want one?" I asked, figuring that I hadn't boughten her anything lately. She hugged my legs, "Arigato, Otosan!" She picked up a medium sized green dog (an Ocha Inu, they're everywhere in Japan lol) and said she wanted that one. I agreed, and purchased it for her. She held the little plush dog with compassion, and said 'thank you' over and over again. She was so cute that it was worth every yen.  
  
After going into a few more shops, Hikari and I walked around a nearby park, buying ice cream from a little stand. Hikari managed to get 1/4 of the ice cream on her face, licking it off as she went. "Are you having a good day so far, Hikari Chan?" I asked, watching her shove the ice cream in her small mouth. She nodded, "Of course, I always have fun with you, you're the best Papa in the world!" I laughed, and rubbed her head, "I try, I try." She managed to find a small playground and insisted I push her on one swing, and her plush dog (she now called it Ochi) on the swing next to her. I agreed, and pushed her for a few minutes, until she was high enough for me not to push her for a few minutes. She insisted that Ochi be swinging in unison with her, so I had quite the task controlling the momentum of the swings. I laughed, "You're so funny, Hikari." She gasped, "What's that supposed to mean? Are you making fun of me?" I shook my head, "No, of course not. But you're just so sweet, that it's funny." She sighed, "You're strange sometimes, Otosan." I nodded, "I know."  
  
A little while later, Hikari ran into one of her friends from school named Chiaki Himowaru. "Chiaki Chan! What are you doing here?" Hikari asked, running up to her friend, Ochi in her arms. "Aiin! Is that an Ocha Inu?! How cuteeee! Hikari Chan, you're lucky! I'm just here with my Okaasan." Hikari smiled, "Here, want to hold him? His name's Ochi." She handed the doll over to her friend, who cuddled it up to her face, "Thank you!" Hikari smiled, "What are you doing tonight, Chiaki Chan?" Chiaki sighed, "Nothing, Okaasan is going out so I have to get a babysitter." HIkari grabbed her friend's hand, "Then maybe you can sleep over my house tonight! We could play games and watch movies!" she turned to me, "Can she, Otosan? Pleaseeee?" I sighed, not being able to resist her pleading, "Of course she can, if it's okay with her mother." Both Chiaki and Hikari hugged my legs. "Chiaki Chan, let's go ask your mom if you can spend the night!" After confirming with Himowaru San that it was fine if Chiaki spent the night at our house, I crammed the two very excited six-year-olds into the car, listening to them talk about silly little things, like who liked who, what happened on their favorite anime episodes, and so on and so forth.  
  
When we got back to the house, the girls ran into Hikari's room and decided to play with dolls for a while. I took this blessed time to relax on the couch and watch TV, a futuristic convieneince which I had become very accustomed with. I picked up the remote and turned on the news, laying down and stretching. Kids were really a handful to take care of. I looked out the window as the sun slowly began to set, making the sky glow a beautiful orange color. The sunset always reminded me of Kagome, so beautiful and pure. I sighed, and closed my eyes, falling asleep.  
  
(:A.N:) That's it for chapter one of 'Kodomo Mitai'! (Kodomo Mitai means 'like a child' in case you were wondering.). Anyways, if I get more then 4 reviews I'll continue! So please review and tell me how you like this story! 


	2. Ureshii Kanjou to Shokuji

(:Disclaimer:) I don't own Inu Yasha, yada yada yada.  
  
(:A.N:) Wow, I got my four reviews in less than a day! Happy me! Just to let you know, the reason the first paragraph was in Japanese in the last chapter is because this story was origionally going to be in all Japanese, but I decided against it because I figured not many people would read it lol. Anyways, on to chapter two.  
  
Kodomo Mitai  
Chapter Two : Ureshii Kanjou to Shokuji (Happy Feelings and Dinner)  
By : Feng Shui Goddess  
  
I woke up to Hikari tugging on my sleeve, and shaking me, "Wake up, Otosan! Chiaki Chan and me are hungry and you fell asleep!" I yawned and stretched. I hadn't even noticed that I had fallen asleep. "I'm sorry, Hikari Chan, I didn't mean to doze off like that. What would you and Chiaki like to eat?" Hikari grabbed Chiaki by the arm and took her over to the corner, whispering to her about where to go for dinner. Of course, Hikari didn't know that I could easily hear what she was saying, so she didn't know her secret dinner plans were in fact not secret at all. A few minutes later, the girls returned to the couch where I was sitting, leaning back on the cool leather. "We want..." Hikari started. "To go to," Chiaki continued. There were a few seconds of silence before the girls yelled in unison, "To go and eat at a really good restaruant!!!!" I laughed, "All that thinking and you don't even know what restaruant you want to go to?" The girls shook their heads. "All right, then. Why don't we go get some okonomiyaki or something?" The girls nodded, "We love okonomiyaki!" I laughed, "I'm glad. Why don't you two girls go get ready, while I take a shower?" They jumped up and down, "Haiiii!"  
  
Children were so innocent, and pure. They never did anything that would be considered a sin. They omitted a sort of light that lit up everyone's eyes, even the darkest of people. That's why my brother, Sessho Maru, loved Rin even though she was human, because she was a child. Most people could not resist children, unless they had no light in their soul at all. They would walk around smiling, and singing strange little songs. They would be happy for hours with just a small doll or something to color on. I often remembered my own childhood, and how happy I had been. My parents were always kind to me and cared for me, just like how I was to Hikari. I wanted the best for Hikari, I wanted her to be happy, because I knew that Kagome would want nothing but her happiness as well.  
  
I walked into my bathroom, and turned on the water for the shower. I sighed, tired from the long day I'd had so far. After the water was a decent temperature, I got into the shower, quickly washing as to not keep the girls waiting. I liked it when Hikari had friends over. It seemed kind of dumb, but I was proud of her for having friends. I wasn't sure why exactly, but I just was. Maybe it was because when I was young I didn't have very many friends, of maybe it was because I didn't want Hikari to be alone. But of course she was not alone, not one bit. She had me, and she had Kagome's family, and she had Kagome's spirit. Sometimes I could feel Kagome's presence around me, and I knew that she was there looking over Hikari and I. It sounded kind of strange to think that a dead person was watching over you, but yet she was, I knew it. I never doubted it for one minute.  
  
After I finished my shower, I got dressed in some jeans and a black tee shirt. I tied my hair back and put on a hat like I always did to cover up my ears. At one time in Kagome and my relationship, I was going to become full blood human, but I had decided against it. Even if I had seemed odd to other people as a hanyou, I was much happier as one. I had grown up as a hanyou, and Kagome had loved me for me, even though I was one. I walked back into the living room where Hikari and Chiaki were busily coloring with crayons in a coloring book. "I'm ready to go you two, sorry it took so long!" I announced, walking up behind the two busy children. "Otosan, you take a long time in the shower!" Hikari said, giggling. "Well, uh, yeah," I said, not knowing how to respond to her silly comment. "Well, are you girls ready to go?" I asked with an excited voice. The girls nodded excitedly, "Yup!"  
  
We piled into the car, Hikari and Chiaki sitting in the back seat with Ochi sitting between them. I laughed silently as they took turns holding and snuggling with the dog. "Otosan! Did you know that Ochi smells like green tea? Isn't that cool?!" Hikari exclaimed, inhaling the dog's scent. I nodded, "I thought I smelled green tea. That's one of those Ocha Inu, right?" The girls nodded, "Yup, everyone has one, they're so cool!" The girls continued ranting on about the newest trends in the first grade while I drove to the restorant we were going to, called 'Sakai Okonomiyaki'. When we arrived, the girls jumped out of the car, holding Ochi by each of it's ears in the middle. 'Glad it's not me,' I thought, laughing. I remembered that when Kagome was alive she had a strange obsession with my ears, but after a while I just got used to her rubbing them senseless.  
  
Upon entering the restorant, a hostess greeted us. "Irashimasu! Please have a seat," she said, pointing to an empty booth by the window. We did as told, Chiaki and Hikari sitting on one side of the booth, and me sitting next to Ochi. "So, what are you girls hungry for?" I asked them as they stared at the menu, not being able to read most of it. "I want... SUKIYAKI!" Hikari exclaimed. "Ooh, do you know the sukiyaki song?! It's so fun! It goes 'suki suki yaki suki! Yaki yaki suki yaki!" Chiaki sang, smiling a mile a minute. I laughed, too. "Who sings that?" I asked. "Pizzicato Five!" Chiaki and Hikari said at once. (They really do sing that song, by the way, it's really funny lol.) "So, Hikari wants sukiyaki, what do you want, Chiaki Chan?" I asked. "Hmm... Okonomiyaki! With shrimp!" she said. I laughed, the girl had expensive taste. A few minutes later, the waitress approached our table. "Hello! My name's Ai, and I'll be your waitress! Would you like any drinks or appetizers?" she said a little too perkily. "Uum... I'll just have water," I said, trying to reduce the price of this already expensive meal. "And I'll have a Pepsi!" Chiaki chimed in. "I'll have a Pepsi, too!" Hikari joined in. "Okay, so that's two Pepsi's and a water? Coming right up!" Ai said, running back to the kitchen.  
  
Hikari grabbed some crayons from a cup on the table and started coloring on the blank paper placemat that was in front of her. Chiaki decided that that looked fun and decided to draw on her placemat, as well. "Having fun?" I asked the girls who were both very absorbed in their art. "Of course!" Hikari said, smiling. I laughed gently, "Yokatta nee..." A few minutes later our waitress, Ai, came back with our drinks. "Have you decided what you'd like to order yet?" she asked cherrily. "I'll have the ramen," I said. "I'd like okonomiyaki with SHRIMP!" Chikai said, emphasizing the shrimp. "And I'll have suki suki sukiyakiiii!" Hikari sang. Ai laughed, and said, "Alright, I'll have your food out as soon as I can." I sat back in the booth and sighed, looking at the two occupied children. "Look!" Hikari exclaimed, "I drew a flower, Otosan!" She pushed the paper up in my face, and I examined it. It was a red flower and a few other abstract marks, what you'd expect from someone her age. "Very good, Hikari. You should be an artist when you get older," I complemented. "Thank you!" she said, smiling. Chiaki decided to show me her drawing next, "Look Higurashi San! It's Ochi!" I smiled as I looked at her drawing of the stuffed animal. "Wow, you're really good, too, Chiaki Chan. I'm sitting with a bunch of artists here," I said, smiling.  
  
We continued playing the little 'you're a good artist' game for a few minutes until the girls decided that they were bored of drawing. "Otosan I'm hungryyyy," Hikari complained, moaning. I sighed, "I'm sorry, sweet. The food should be coming out in a few minutes." Chiaki began to fidget in the booth, clinking her spoon on her drink glass. I moaned, dining out with children was often a hellish experience, espically when you had two of them with you at one time. I was glad that Hikari was an only child, because I hated having my brother around, even if he was only my half brother. I remembered all the arguements we'd have as children, and the continued until we were older, and we tried to kill eachother on a regular basis. I did not want that with Hikari. Of course, since Kagome was gone, I supposed any hope of ever having a second child wasn't going to be fulfilled. I sighed silently at the thought of Kagome... I missed her so much.  
  
A few minutes later, our waitress pranced out holding our dishes on a large black tray, setting our dishes in front of us. "Have a nice meal!" she said, a bubbly as she was before. After she pranced away back into the kitchen area, Hikari and Chiaki said a loud, "Ikedekimasu!" I smiled as they digged into their food as if they hadn't eaten in years. I looked down at my ramen and put some in my mouth, savoring the flavor. Ever since Kagome had introduced me to ramen all those years ago, I had loved it more than any other food. It was simple, inexpensive, and most of all it was good. "Otosan, you get ramen everywhere you go! Don't you ever get tired of it?" Hikari asked, gesturing at my bowl of ramen. I shook my head, "Oh course not. Would you ever get tired of ice cream?" Hikari shook her head, "Of course not! But ramen and ice cream are different! Ice cream is dessert and ramen is just regular food!" I sighed, figuring that the conversation was best left at that. "Are you two enjoying your food?" I asked, changing the subject. "Yes, this is really good! Thanks for buying me dinner Higurashi San!" Chiaki said, smiling a mile a minute. "Of course, you're a good friend of Hikari's so I'm glad to buy you dinner." Hikari picked up some of her sukiyaki with chopsticks and held it close to my mouth, "Here, try some, it's really good." I let her put the chopsticks in my mouth and swallowed the sukiyaki, "Yum, this is good, Hikari. Maybe I'll get this next time we come here."  
  
After we were all filled and done with our meals, Ai came waltzing over and handed me the bill, "Thank you for your buisiness, I'll return to collect your bill in a few minutes." I took the bill book from her hand, and swallowed hard, closing my eyes, and slowly opened the cover to reveal that our meal was... 18,000 yen?!?! I nearly had a heart attack as I examined the bill, my eyes bulging out of my skull. 'Damn, these kids are expensive! And so is this restaruant!' I thought, mentally attacking myself for bringing them to such an expensive restaruant. I hesitantly placed my credit card in the slot on the bill book and handed it to Ai when she walked by, praying that the transaction would go through. Luckily I had enough money on my card and it worked, and I went home with a goofy grin on my face, feeling like an idiot.  
  
And what is the lesson to be learned from this exciting trip to a local restaruant?  
Don't take kids with expensive taste out to eat unless you're going to a cheap fast food joint. Amen.  
  
(:A.N:) That concludes chapter two! 18,000 yen is a little over $150, so you can prolly understand why Inu Yasha was a little upset lol. I'll try to get the next chapter published asap, and please review! In the next chapter they're gonna go to the beach! Waii! Umm.. so if I get more than four reviews I'll continue! Or else I wont! hahahaha! Thanks for reading. -Mae- 


End file.
